A number of newly observed oligosaccharides released when heparin is treated with nitrous acid will be purified and characterized in terms of their monosaccharide compositions and sequences and their positions of sulfation. Attempts will be made to devise procedures for the stoichiometric cleavage of the glycosidic bonds of the N-acetylglucosamine residues in heparin. Products of partial deaminative cleavage of heparin and heparin SO4 will be isolated and characterized in an attempt to determine the sequences of the disaccharides in heparins.